


Kismet

by AutumnPuppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Family Issues, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Past Child Abuse, Werewolves, Wow this is an awful mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPuppy/pseuds/AutumnPuppy
Summary: Beau Carlier is just a simple transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well, except the fact that's he's the second werewolf in attendance. After a not so great beginning with the marauders, who are a year above him and house the only other werewolf of the school, will he manage to patch things up or will he be bound to pine for the other werewolf in secret forever?





	Kismet

 

“Carlier, right?” a quiet voice asked from a few beds over as Beau's eyes flickered open, making them snap open wide.

With a groan, he turned toward the voice and saw a boy with bandages and scars across his face sitting up against pillows. He nodded, a little confused until the boy spoke up once more.

“Dumbledore told me I'd see you here. Said he mentioned me when you came?”

Right. When Beau first moved to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had held a meeting with him, telling him of another with his.. condition who he would come across the first moon after the school year began.

“Remus Lupin, right?” he asked in return with a small smile.

The other boy nodded as Madam Pomfrey noticed he was awake and came over and practically shoved a potion down the poor boy's throat. Remus politely waited until she was gone before beginning to talk once more.

“How many moons was this for you? Dumbledore said you'd changed recently.”

“This was my third. How long have you..?”

“Since I was four,” Remus spoke softly, almost sadly before looking out the window quickly at the risen sun. “My friends should be here soon. They're a loud bunch but if you want I can tell them to quiet down,” he offered kindly.

“It's fine.”

Remus waited for a few beats before speaking again in a secretive tone, looking every few seconds to the Matron's office to ensure she didn't overhear.

“They know what I am,” he started, making Beau's eyes blow wide open with panic. “They don't mind. They don't fully get it as you might, but they don't mind. I.. I just wanted you to know. If- if you wanted to join us at lunch or something even though you're not our house, you can.”

Remus spoke nervously, afraid the other would tell him now or act as if his offer was silly. Normally, he wouldn't be so quick to offer information or an opportunity like that to a stranger. Given the circumstances and the fact that the boy was a year below the marauders and had an innocent look, he was willing to give him a shot. After a minute of silence, he opened his mouth to take it all back when Beau finally spoke.

“I would like that,” a moment passed. “You can tell them about me if you think they'd be okay with that,” he added nervously.

Beau had only been alone like this for a week at this school but if he could make friends and friends he didn't have to hide this secret from? He'd take it in a heartbeat. Remus nodded and opened his mouth just in time for the door to come almost crashing open as three boys spilled in. One with messy, short, black hair and round glasses, one with chubby cheeks and blond hair, and another with long, black hair and grey eyes.

“Moony!” the one with long hair exclaimed as they approached his bed all grins and happy eyes. “We brought you some chocolate from your 'secret' stash and a book to keep you company, as per usual.”

The other boys ignored Beau's presence or didn't notice it and continued to chatter on until Remus was able to interrupt.

“Guys, this is Buea Carlier, he's like me,” he spoke quietly, thankful the matron of the school was still doing whatever in her office, used to the noise the boys typically made.

“You mean bi? Lovely! Maybe I'll ask him on a date!” the same one commented, shooting Beau a wink that made him turn a lovely shade of pink.

Remus rolled his eyes before speaking and making the boys turn silent, “No, like he has the same reason for being here, like me.”

Silence blanketed the hospital wing for a few moments until Peter broke it with a quiet, “Oh.”

“Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Beau, I'm James, James Potter,” the boy with round glasses broke the silence with a smile and a wave, making Beau melt in relief.

Sitting up with a wince, he waved back to the other, gripping his bandaged side.

“Sirius Black,” said the one with the grey eyes.

“Peter Pettigrew,” introduced the one with chubby cheeks.

“So, for how long, Beau? I mean, I know you're new here,” James asked curiously.

“Three moons now,” he replied shyly, gaining small gasps of shock from the boys.

“That short of time?”

Beau nodded with a frown.

“She didn't mean to. It was an accident but it happened none the less.”

“She?” was Sirius's response, sounding confused and almost angry.

“The, uh, the lady who did it. She escaped and it was an accident.”

“Biting someone, turning them into- into _this_ isn't an _accident_ , Beau,” Remus told him in disgust. 

Beau's and tone turned hurt and angry. 

“She's isn't some monster or something- she's-” he cut himself off, tears welling in his eyes. 

'Don't tell,' the words rang in his head. Shoving off the blanket, he stood, face scrunched in pain, and began to pull on his robes. 

“Don't Madam Pomfrey will be bloody pissed,” Sirius cautioned to no reply. 

Gathering his few things, he walked to the matron's office and knocked. 

“I feel better enough to go back to my dorms. Thank you for everything, ma'am,” he told her from the open door before turning and starting off to the shock of the marauders and Madam Promfrey.

“Wait, you're not ready yet! Come back here!” she called out as she left the office, as he was passing by the boys at Remus's bed.


End file.
